sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Dean Ambrose
Dean Ambrose ist ein ehemals bei Backlash aktiver Wrestler, der mittlerweile bei Ignition antritt. Im Jahre 2014, als Backlash noch existierte, kündigte er seinen Job und hat damals de facto sein erstes Karriereende erlebt. Dieses hielt allerdings nur wenige Wochen an, bevor er einen neuen Vertrag unterschrieb. Biografie '2013' Debüt & Erste Fehde Dean Ambrose debütierte bei Backlash #143, als er Monty Brown ankündigte, dass dieser leiden werde. Damals war er allerdings noch maskiert und so blieb auch seine wahre Identität im Verborgenen. Es entwickelte sich eine kurze, aber intensive Fehde zwischen dem Freak und dem Unbekannten, wobei dieser Monty sogar eine künstliche Leiche als "Geschenk" in seiner Umkleidekabine versteckte. Bald war es dann auch soweit und es kam zu einem Falls Count Anywhere Match bei Checks & Balances, mit der Bedingung, dass Ambrose sich im Falle einer Niederlage demaskieren müsse, während er im Siegesfall 5 Minuten mit Monty im Ring bekommen hätte, wobei dieser sich nicht hätte wehren dürfen. Schlussendlich ging das Match aber an Monty Brown und Dean Ambrose war gezwungen sich zu demaskieren. Bei der Demaskierung stellte sich dann allerdings heraus, dass es sich mit Dean Ambrose um einen absoluten Neuling handelte, seine Maskierung also vollkommen sinnlos war. Ambrose selber sah es allerdings als Geniestreich an. Das Leben muss weitergehen Kurz nach seinem "Geniestreich" erklärte Ambrose dann auch der kompletten Hardcore-Division den Krieg und verkündete sich als deren neuer König, was allerdings Kane sauer aufstieß. Es folgte eine feurige Fehde, in der beide regelmäßig mit Feuer hantierten, darunter auch Dean Ambrose, welcher Kane mit einem brennenden Schwert angreifen wollte. Während dieser Fehde beendete Ambrose auch noch nebenbei die SAW-Karriere von Tyler Breeze, indem er diesem das Bein brach. Dann wurde auch noch Gunner in die Rivalität involviert, als Ambrose sich auch mit ihm noch anlegte. Es folgte eine unspektakuläre Fehde, an dessen Ende Ambrose ein Three Way Eliminiation-Match gegen seine beiden Gegner gewinnen konnte. Außerdem lief die Fehde über den Jahreswechsel hinaus. '2014' Kündigung & schnelle Rückkehr Als Belohnung für seinen Sieg forderte er anschließend einen Shot auf den SAW Hardcore Title. Dieser wurde ihm allerdings verweigert, weshalb er als Konsequenz daraus kündigte. Stattdessen wollte er nun die Show stören, wobei er dann auch mit Drew McIntyre aneinander geriet, welchem er während des Autogramme schreiben niederschlug. Natürlich wollte Drew dies nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und versuchte sich an Ambrose zu rächen, konnte diesen aber nicht finden, bevor Dean einen neuen Vertrag forderte. Diesen erhielt er schlußendlich auch, musste als Bedingung aber sein erstes Match nach seiner Rückkehr gegen McIntyre bestreiten. So geschah es dann auch, allerdings zögerte Ambrose das ganze vorher noch etwas zu seiner eigenen Belustigung hinaus, bis Drew McIntyre ihn unter Druck setzte und ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb, als zu unterschreiben. Vor dem Match begründete Ambrose seine Kündigung damit, dass er zeigen wollte, wie wichtig er für Backlash ist und die GMs dies mit seinem neuen Vertrag bewiesen hätten. Das anschließende Match konnte allerdings Drew McIntyre gewinnen. Viele Menschen, eine Fehde Anschließend unterbrach Ambrose ein Interview von Randy Savage, womit er ebenfalls ein Teil der bereits laufenden Fehde zwischen diesem, Dolph Ziggler und Gunner wurde. Dies vier Wrestler prügelten sich dann die nächsten Wochen untereinander noch etwas, bevor es zu einem abschließend Fatal-Four-Way-Match kam. In diesem musste Ambrose allerdings in einem Sleeper Hold von Dolph Ziggler austappen. Eine Geschichte von zwei Brüdern Bevor Ambrose allerdings groß auf seine Niederlage reagieren konnte, wurde er in der Folgewoche auf einmal von zwei unbekannten, sehr muskulösen Männern entführt. Schnell stellte sich aus heraus, dass die beiden Fremden im Auftrag eines drittens Mannes arbeiten, welcher offenbar eine sehr bewegte Vergangenheit mit Dean Ambrose hat. Außerdem verkündete der Verantwortliche für diese Entführung, dass er Ambroses Lügengebilde einreißen will, da seine ganze Persönlichkeit auf Unwahrheiten, welche er sich selber einredet, beruht. Dabei konzentrierte er sich besonders auf eine Geschichte, welche Ambrose kurz nach seinem Debüt erzählte und die davon handelte, wie Dean angeblich seine Schwester, Abigail, ermordet habe. Dean Ambrose wollte dies natürlich nicht wahrhaben, aber der Geist aus seiner Vergangenheit setzte immer weiter nach, ohne das klar wurde, wer er überhaupt ist. Dies sollte sich allerdings ändern, als Dean Ambrose einen verzweifelten Fluchtversuch unternahm und dabei ein Tattoo seinen Entführers aufdeckte, welches das Wort "Abigail" zeigte, wodurch Dean realisierte, dass sein eigener Halbbruder für eine Entführung verantwortlich war. Diese Erkenntnis ließ ihn dann auch einknicken, weshalb er kurz darauf tatsächlich gestand, dass er gelogen hatte, dass er seine Schwester gar nicht getötet habe und auch nicht so gut sei, wie er immer behaupte. Damit war sein Halbbruder offensichtlich zufrieden, denn er setzte Ambrose auf freien Fuß. Allerdings musste dieser vorher noch einen letzten Test bestehen und zwei Symbole aus seiner Vergangenheit, eine Papiertüte und ein Schwert, wegwerfen, um zu beweisen, dass sein Wandel wirklich abgeschlossen war. Ambrose bestand diese Prüfung auch tatsächlich, wonach sich die Wege von ihm und seinem Halbbruder, dessen Name abschließend noch als Gabriel enthüllt wurde, vorerst friedlich trennten. The Voice of the Voiceless Nach der Sommerpause 2014 kehrte Dean Ambrose dann als veränderter Mann zurück. Er war nicht mehr länger der alte Egoist und, wie er es selber ausdrückte, kein Arschloch mehr. Stattdessen wollte er sich jetzt für die Leute einsetzen, dem Publikum eine Möglichkeit geben, ihre Meinung durch ihn auszudrücken. Sein erstes Ziel war dann auch Kushida, denn laut Aussage von Dean Ambrose wolle niemand mehr Kushida sehen, da er langweilig und uninteresant sei, weshalb er es sich zum Ziel machte, Kushida aus Backlash zu entsorgen. Er machte Kushida sogar mehrfach das Angebot, sich mit einem Abschiedsmatch zu verabschieden und nicht von Ambrose verletzt werden zu müssen. Kushida war damit allerdings überraschenderweise nicht einverstanden und wurde stattdessen sauer, bis er schließlich Ambrose dazu zwang, den Vertrag für ein PPV-Match bei Checks & Balances zu unterschreiben. Jenes Match konnte Kushida dann auch für sich entscheiden. Painkiller, Gores, Gedichte & CoKategorie:WrestlerKategorie:Reale Wrestler Anschließend geriet Heimo Ukonselka in das Visier von Dean Ambrose. Dieser hatte zuvor eine Fehde mit Shane Douglas am laufen, in welcher der Finne von Shane schwer am Arm verletzt wurde und eigentlich nicht bei Checks & Balances hätte antreten können, bevor er auf einmal eine Wunderheilung vollzog und das PPV-Match doch stattfinden konnte. Und auch wenn Heimo dieses verlor, war Ambrose natürlich misstrauisch und beschuldigte ihn, sich Medikamente einzuwerfen. Kurz darauf wurde er auch tatsächlich fündig und fand eine braune Papiertüte. Bevor er allerdings den Inhalt enthüllen konnte, überraschte ihn Heimo und nahm ihm die Tüte wieder ab, womit Dean natürlich auch wieder ohne Beweise war. Aus diesem Grund forderte er dann auch Heimo zu einem Armdrücken-Contest heraus, denn mit einem kaputten Arm könne Heimo schließlich nicht antreten. Heimo nahm die Herausforderung jedoch an, aber bevor der Wettbewerb, bei welchem Ambrose sehr deutlich die Oberhand hatte, entschieden werden konnte, wurden sowohl Heimo als auch Dean von Rhyno gegoret. Ebenjener Rhyno ging seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung, dem Goren, zuvor schon etliche Wochen nach, allerdings wurde er erst von Wade Barrett dazu angestachelt, anstatt Backstagemitarbeitern und Kameramännern Wrestler zu goren. Damit hatten Ukonselka und Ambrose auch vorerst ein gemeinsames Ziel, die Rache an Rhyno, aber trotzdem war ihr Konflikt damit noch nicht zu Ende. Dieser mündete dann natürlich auch in einem Match, genauer der Elimination Chamber. Besetzung dieser Chamber waren Ambrose, Heimo, Rhyno Barrett, Raven und Mike Awesome und der Sieger sollte neuer #1-Contender auf den SAW Hardcore Title werden, welcher zu diesem Zeitpunkt von Zack Sabre Jr. gehalten wurde. In der Chamber musste Ambrose dann allerdings als zweiter die Segel streichen, da er von Raven eliminiert wurde. Gewonnen wurde die Chamber im Endeffekt von Wade Barrett. Der Homefront Gore Bei der Anniversary Show erklärte sich Ambrose dann trotzdem zu einem Sieger, denn immerhin habe er Heimo, den Betrüger, daran gehindert, die Chamber zu gewinnen und ein 50-prozentiger Sieg sei immer noch ein Sieg. Mike Awesome sah dies allerdings anders, denn in den Augen des Homefront Army-Mitglied zählt nur ein 100-prozentiger Sieg als Sieg und alles andere ist Geschwätz von Untermenschen, wie Ambrose einer ist. Diese Konfrontation wurde allerdings von Rhyno unterbrochen, welcher Mike und Dean gorte, da er laut eigener Aussage mit beiden noch nicht fertig sei. Eine Woche später versuchte Awesome dann, Rhyno mithilfe der Braunhemden einzufangen, aber dieser konnte sich befreien. Anschließend bezeichnete Ambrose Awesome als Lügner, da er ihn so eben vor Rhyno beschützt habe, obwohl er doch angeblich ein Untermensch sei. Diese Worte sollte The Voice of the People allerdings schnell bereuen, denn Mike Awesome ließ ihn von den Braunhemden überwältigen und gefangen nehmen. Schnell wurde auch der Sinn dieser Gefangennahme offenbar, denn Ambrose wurde als Köder eingesetzt, damit Rhyno vom Sonderkommando Safari eingefangen werden konnte. Dieses Unterfangen gelang der Gruppe dann auch, wobei Dean allerdings seine Freiheit zurückerlangen konnte und ankündigte, sowohl Rache an Mike Awesome zu nehmen als auch Rhyno wieder zu befreien. Eine erste Rache misslang aber, denn Ambrose verlor bei Backlash #199 in einem Hardcore Match gegen Mike Awesome. Trotzdem gab Ambrose seine Ziele nicht auf, ein erster Versuch, Rhyno zu befreien, scheiterte bereits frühzeitig aufgrund von neuen Verordnungen von Seiten der Homefront Army. Gleichzeitig wurden die Pläne von Mike Awesome für Rhyno deutlich, denn der Standartenführer der HFA hatte extra eine Kampfarena bauen lassen und Rhyno in diese eingesperrt, um echte Amerikaner, sprich Braunhemden, gegen diesen antreten zu lassen. Schnell wurde allerdings deutlich, dass Rhyno ein Monster ist und viele Braunhemden chancenlos waren. Ambrose holte sich dann allerdings Unterstützung von diversen Menschenrechtlern und Gegnern der HFA geholt, welche Rhynos Bewacher unfreiwillig ablenkten, da diese auf die Demonstranten losgingen, was Ambrose die Gelegenheit gab, mit Rhyno zu sprechen, aber dieser hatte kein Interesse an einer Befreiung, da er regelmäßig Braunhemden goren durfte und gut versorgt wurde, was ihm zum glücklich sein reichte. 2015 Guter Neujahrsvorsatz Nach dem Jahreswechsel von 2014 zu 2015 gab sich Ambrose damit allerdings nicht zufrieden und konfrontierte Zeb Colter, Backlash-Interviewer und Mitglied der Homefront Army, mit der Tatsache, dass die Anzahl der Braunhemden in letzter Zeit erstaunlich geschrumpft ist, was diesen veranlasste, Awesome anzuweisen, in Zukunft keine Braunhemden mehr an Rhyno zu verfüttern. Erfolge * Platz 60 in den SAW100 2014 * Platz 70 in den SAW100 2015 Wissenswertes *Als die Identität von Deans Halbbruder, später als Gabriel enthüllt, noch unbekannt war, gingen viele Leute davon aus, dass es sich bei dieser Person um Bray Wyatt handelt. Dies war nie beabsichtigt.